Optoelectronic components, for example, light emitting diode components are known with different housing variants. By way of example, optoelectronic components are known in which an optoelectronic semiconductor chip is embedded into a molded body that forms the supporting housing part. Such optoelectronic components comprise extremely compact external dimensions.